


小匕首，大宝剑

by erosshakki



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teen Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: 《小匕首，大宝剑》《little dagger，big sword》恩崔立的匕首和宝剑变成人了。the vampire dagger and the Charon‘s claw turned into human form。
Relationships: Artemis Entreri/Charon's claw, Artemis Entreri/the vampire dagger
Kudos: 3





	小匕首，大宝剑

《小匕首，大宝剑》

恩崔立用棉布蘸了些亚麻仁提取的透明油脂，开始仔细清理匕首宝石镶槽中的污渍。这把匕首陪伴他二十五年了，却没什么使用痕迹，一如当年般璀璨、招摇、致命。四种共计十六颗大小不一的珍贵宝石覆盖着匕首的两颚和尖镡，每一个角度都光彩夺目，两侧正中更是各镶有一颗名贵的至澈辉绿翡翠作为主石。他并没有为匕首命名，反正它是属于他的，但从卡林杉到费伦沿岸的地下势力多称之为“吸血匕首”。对此他不禁嘴角上扬，当年他花费重金定制的附魔效果的确是吸取生命，但在使用中他发现附魔师无意间在吸血能力之上额外构建起一种全新的、堪比神器的附魔效果：毁灭受害者的灵魂。这就使得暗杀目标不可能通过任何方式复活，也让恩崔立的报价一路飞涨——很多雇主愿意花大价钱购买一份保障。  
至于那位附魔师，甚至都无法成为匕首下的亡魂，因为灵魂已被彻底摧毁。  
养护完心爱的匕首，恩崔立将它青灰色的刀锋收入皮鞘，挂回武器带，警惕地看向另一侧的查荣之爪。如果说神器，这把耐色瑞尔的长剑是最高端的那一种神器，除了各种恐怖的至伤效果，它在使用中也不需要任何打理，每次战斗后他会短暂地激发长剑的高热，而沾染在剑身上的血污都会轻易地剥落，也不需要涂油去避免锈蚀。  
唯一的缺陷是，查荣之爪是一把具有强大自主意识的武器。  
恩崔立基本上只会在佩戴防魔手套后使用查荣之爪，以免受到长剑意志的过多侵扰。而一有机会，这把武器便会试图窥探他心底的秘密，几年来依旧难以驯服。在和贾拉索旅行之前，这二十多年他总是独来独往，而查荣之爪的心灵刺探就像是随身佩戴了一枚直捣头骨的钻头，让他非常烦躁，甚至动过换把武器的想法。  
他脱下外衣和长靴，换上一件宽松的长罩衫。贾拉索可能是回魔索布莱城处理佣兵团事务了，恩崔立便熄灭油灯早早歇息。这间小镇偏僻地段小旅馆的客房夜里静得出奇，厚重的窗帘隔绝了明亮的月光。恩崔立睡得很浅，于是当房间里发出金属碰撞的声响时，他拽住挂在床头的武器带，从床上一跃而起。  
几步外站着两个奇怪的人。  
恩崔立一身冷汗，不知道他们是怎么闯入房间，门上的陷阱被解除了。他摸向皮鞘，空荡荡的，看来匕首连带着查荣之爪都已被取走。  
“你在找我们吗？”珠光宝气的俊俏男孩笑着问道。他的皮肤发出青灰色的微光，一双眼绿莹莹的，如同翡翠一般，在黑暗中格外醒目。  
“你不会没认出我们吧……”另外一个高瘦的提夫林武士皱起眉。他有着红色的皮肤和长发，一身灰白色的骷髅铠甲，一双红眼在黑暗中静默地燃烧。  
“你们到底是什么东西！”对方并没有攻击他的意图，但恩崔立敏锐地察觉到这两人并非活物。他们胸腔并没有丝毫起伏，反倒全身上下像是魔像般具备一种魔法制造出来的雕琢感。  
“真是伤人耶，竟然说我是东西，明明朝夕相处了这么多年。”小男孩嘟起嘴抱怨道。如果按照人类年龄，他大概十岁上下，但他的表情控制得非常精准，显示出远超年龄的成熟。  
“我们是你的武器，”提夫林武士邪魅一笑，微微鞠了个躬，“请继续叫我查荣吧，我的主人。”  
恩崔立不禁瞪大双眼，再次审视起面前这对奇怪的组合。两人服饰上确实保持了作为武器时的风格，就像是由武器幻化而成，但这一切简直太不可思议了！  
男孩笑着搂住了他的手臂，“还有我呢！主人你一直都没给我起名，为什么这么不尊重我。”  
“放手！”恩崔立惊异地觉出，男孩的双手格外冰冷，并且迅速从他身上吸走体温，变得暖和起来。  
“啊，主人总是能将我温暖……”小男孩堆满笑意的翠绿双眼似乎牵引着恩崔立的灵魂，就像是红宝石魔坠般让刺客深陷其中。自称是匕首的男孩又引着恩崔立的手移至自己嘴边，小巧的舌头轻巧地舔舐着恩崔立的指尖。刺痛传来，恩崔立猛地将手抽回，已经被咬得渗出了血滴，而麻木感正沿着手臂向上蔓延。他挤压着伤口，用力吸吮后将毒血吐了出去。“你要毒死我！”  
“怎么会呢，主人，我只是用了你不常用的一种麻药。石鱼毒。”  
终于，恩崔立腿脚一软，靠着墙壁缓缓倒下。小男孩和查荣将他稳稳托住，平放到床上。这两把化为人形的武器抚摸着主人的胸膛，隔着罩衫捏住他的乳尖。“主人，怎么样，有感觉了吗？”  
恩崔立只感觉手脚完全不听使唤，冷汗直冒。“住手！你们在干什么！”  
“你是符合我要求的剑客，我已经把自己交给了你，但你却总是对我这么防备，也让我无法更好地为你提供服务。希望这次之后能让你对我有所改观。”查荣解开了恩崔立罩衫的纽扣。  
“好了！我已经知道了！你和他都是我最信赖的剑匕！放开我！”  
小匕首亲了下恩崔立的脸颊，“但我们还没有表达对主人的爱戴之情呢。而且这么多年来总是你操弄我，现在让我操弄主人你一次吧，保证会让主人你很舒服的。”  
恩崔立惊愕得看着男孩沿着他的胸膛往下亲吻。对方垂下的发绺弄得恩崔立很痒，他看到小匕首抬头冲他微微一笑，用牙齿衔开了自己的腰布，欣喜地说道：“主人，你怎么偷藏了这么大的一把匕首！”  
查荣卧在恩崔立背后，玩弄着他主子的乳头和耳垂，“你帮主人吸下，最好试试能不能把他的魂给吸出来。”  
“嘻嘻，我尽量。”  
恩崔立瘫软的阴茎被灵巧的舌头不断拨撩，紧接着又是恰到好处的吸吮。他的呼吸变得沉重，表情也越发紧张了起来。  
小匕首抬头朝恩崔立挤了挤眼，“其实我也是第一次这样为主人服务，还很生疏呢。以前我偶尔会被拿来刮胡子，所以呢，我还是提供我稍微擅长些的服务吧。”  
冰冷的手指抚弄着恩崔立的阴茎周围，所到之处毛发尽除，露出了光洁的浅灰色皮肤。小匕首又故意反复刮擦那敏感的嫩肤，赏玩着此刻查荣怀中的恩崔立那窘迫的神情。被这么一个小男孩把下体剃得精光，却依旧刺激得恩崔立的阴茎完全勃起，前端撑得很顶。  
“啊……主人的匕首出鞘了呢。”小匕首故意用孩童般的口吻说道，加深恩崔立的羞耻感。  
“本来也没什么鞘吧，很棒的一把匕首，比我见过的耐色领主们的匕首好得多。”查荣诚恳地评价道。  
“够了！你们俩都住嘴！”  
小匕首装作生气地撇了撇嘴，把恩崔立不听使唤的两腿轻松分开，又让查荣提着主子的脚踝，让主子劈着腿弓起那柔韧的腰身。臀部分开，后庭彻底暴露。恩崔立的阴茎已经触到自己胃腩，下身凉飕飕的。  
“主人，你已经给我上过刀油了，现在换我为你涂油了哦。”  
“涂什么油！滚我远点！滚！”恩崔立面红耳赤地喊道。  
查荣坏笑着说道：“主人是不是不想涂油啊。”  
“啊？那怎么行呢，我还好，你那根那么粗，会伤到主人的。”  
“那你赶紧给主人松快松快，他太紧绷了。”  
小匕首探入一根沾过刀油的手指，慢慢插入恩崔立的后庭，惊喜地说：“主人下面其实很紧！”  
查荣点了点头：“多给他扩张一下，我只是猜测他以前被人调教过，但很多年没被操过了。”  
恩崔立眼前一黑，自己那点事早已被他们摸得一清二楚。  
小匕首兴高采烈地搅动着恩崔立，又突然塞入另一根手指，弄得恩崔立一阵酥麻。看着差不多了，小匕首甩下自己的拖鞋，又脱下自己宽松的垮裤，套弄着自己那根小巧的阴茎。“主人，我好开心……终于能进入你的身体了……”  
他不由分说，一挺腰，整根埋入了恩崔立的下身。“好暖……好紧……”  
“啊……！”恩崔立惨叫一声，感到小匕首将阴茎迅速拔出，并且再次戳了进去，如此往复，就像是被匕首反复穿刺一样。  
小男孩伏在肌肉强健的恩崔立身上，细瘦的腰有节奏地一挺一挺的，脸上带着甜美、天真、而又邪恶的笑容，玩弄着这个看上去比他年长很多的男人。而身下的恩崔立渐渐发出了求饶似的呻吟声，“停……啊……啊……”  
“怎么啦，主人，不舒服？”小匕首很累，但欣慰地笑着，紧贴在恩崔立胸前，听着他急促的心跳。  
恩崔立没有回答，但从那失神的双眼，看来正沉浸在久违的快感之中。小匕首的小匕首恰到好处地顶撞着恩崔立那敏感的一点，精准得要命，如果有可能，恩崔立希望这快感能永远持续下去。  
查荣看着有点羡慕，他放开恩崔立的双脚，卸下自己铠甲的护裆，“主人，你看，小匕首都让你这么开心了，是不是也得给我一个表现的机会？”  
看着查荣粗长的红色器具，瘫软的恩崔立润了下嗓子，气喘吁吁地说，“不……不要……”  
“可我能读心，你忘了吗？匕首，让我玩下主人吧。”  
小匕首委屈地从恩崔立体内拔出自己的匕首，嘟着嘴坐到一边。  
查荣给恩崔立翻了个身，上半身撑着床面，一点点顶入恩崔立被操过的后门。“你看，平常你都不给我涂油，让你体会一下。”  
“为什么要报复我……”恩崔立虽然被那根粗大的闷棍搞得非常痛苦，但他不禁迎合着摇动臀部，想被查荣粗暴地插入更深处。在禁欲、冷感的外表之下，他多年来暗中渴望着能像这样被人玩弄，却没有谁能够博得他足够的信任，让他卸下武器、交出自己。而这两把武器……至少做到了逼他放下武器。  
待整根没入之后，查荣感觉到自己被裹得紧紧的，满足于这种紧致的持握感，“报复？我只是想了解你，主人，如果我们之间没有充足的信任，在战斗中又怎能一体同心。所以今晚请放松身心，彻底地使用我，让我为你带来最极致的快感。”  
伴随着有力的抽插，恩崔立下身渐渐产生一种虚幻感，轻飘飘的却渗入骨髓。查荣有力的臂膀自后环过恩崔立的双肩，将他从床上抬起。埋在体内的性器因为身体的下坠更深地进入，恩崔立整个人就像被挑在剑上一样。小匕首很是羡慕查荣的长度带来的新玩法。  
此时，欲火撩身的恩崔立不由自主地往后顶撞，于是查荣坏笑着停下了抽插，任由恼火的主人扭动腰身、不断索取快感。在恩崔立被剑匕配合攻击、搞得忘乎所以之时，查荣扣住恩崔立的胯部，配合着节奏用力一顶，只听得恩崔立发出一声欢叫，颤抖着倒在查荣怀中。  
“哎呀，太激烈了，主人这么快就被你操得射出来了。”小匕首蹭到旁边，观察着主人射精后微微搏动的阴茎，又主动含住恩崔立的阴茎，舔得一干二净。  
“可我还没射呢。”查荣放开恩崔立，让疲惫的刺客躺在两把武器之间。查荣在右，小匕首在左，他们握着手柄对着恩崔立，准备自己解决。  
此时，恩崔立主动握住两把武器那勃起的手柄，“让我来，查荣……小匕首……毕竟，我是你们的主人。对，以后就叫你小匕首……”  
“我喜欢这个名字。阿提密斯，我的主人。”男孩笑得很甜。  
“那我呢，主人，我还行吧？”查荣坏笑着问道。  
恩崔立没有回答，只是疲惫地回以微笑。  
熟悉的触感，有力的手掌，两把武器将自身托付给恩崔立。很快，恩崔立感到两股热液喷溅到他脸上。查荣和小匕首伏在他身前，一一与他接吻。入睡前恩崔立感到两把武器不再冰冷，而这亲吻所存留的余热，持续着温暖着他的身心。  
第二天中午，贾拉索从魔索布莱城办完事回来，开锁进入房间。只见恩崔立赤身裸体，睡得很沉，手里握着吸血匕首和查荣之爪，而且不知为何还涂了一脸的刀油。于是他仔细欣赏完，微笑着悄悄退出房间，避免恩崔立醒来后难堪，也继续让友人在美梦中多沉浸一会儿。


End file.
